Dancing Hearts
by Pheonixs
Summary: An Au Trory! Rory visits the Kettlermans for a summer she'll never forget!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own neither Gilmore Girls or Dirty Dancing

Prologue

Its 1963, before the Beetles came, before President Kennedy was shot and Rory Gilmore-Hayden was still an innocent child who thought no one was better than her dad Chris. This was also the year the Hayden family went to the Catskill Mountains, to a resort called Kellermans. It was a summer never to be forgotten.

A.N 2 I know this is short it's only a prologue. So what do you think should I continue it? Please review and let me know


	2. Here We Are

A.N. So I decided to go ahead and write this first chapter just because

Chapter 1: Here We Are

The gravel crunched under the car's wheels as it slowly pulled into the white driveway, with its picketed fences and perfect green pastures. Men and women are playing games in the pastures, a perfect paradise.

"Oh look at that!" Susan my sister immediately looked to where the bagboys were carrying boxes after boxes of shoes into the cabins. "I should have brought those gold shoes! You said that I was packing too much!" wined Susan, directing her complaints toward her mother, who was still in the car.

"But you already brought TEN pair!" Lorelai exclaimed as though astonished.

"This is NOT a tragedy, believe me. There are a lot worse things out there." Chris added with a touch of sarcasm.

"Think of the book burning, tsunamis, and earthquakes that go on everyday." I exclaimed.

"Butt out Rory," Susan spat out with venom. How she hated it when Dad and I ganged up on her.

"Chris!" A deep male voice turned all of our heads to see a large, round man strolling up the walk with what looked like an employee and his heel.

"Max! How's the blood pressure?" Chris questioned of his long time business partner.

"It's still there!" Max said laughing at his own joke "So your wife finally got you to take a vacation huh? Well I've reserved the best cabin for you and your girls. Logan get the bags!"

I followed the red clad boy around the car and started pulling the luggage out of the back of the car. "Hey, thanks a lot!" The bagboy had just noticed that I was helping him "You want a job here?"

I simply smiled at him _I wish._

A.N.: Short I know, but I wanted to get out a little more than just the prologue. I'll be sticking to the movie for a few chapters before really taking it out and away, but in the mean time please tell me what you think.


	3. A first sight maybe a second one too

AN: Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get up, my computer broke and I had to build a new one.

**Chapter 2: A first sight; Maybe a second one too**

Dusk has fallen on the Catskill Mount6ains and I can't stand this cabin any more! Running out of the door I yell out to my parents that I am going to go look around and proceeded to hurry down the path to the playhouse.

I soon find myself on the patio admiring the lush landscape covered in the last orange rays of the setting sun, Voices emanating from an open door pulled me towards it.

Inside max was giving his speech to the waiters "I shouldn't have to remind you that this is a family business. So keep your hands out of the water, hair out of the soup and show the daughters a good time, all the daughters," Max opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by a group walking in.

"Got that boys?" Came the cocky comment from the group's leader. He was a tall, blonde man, dressed in black, low slung jeans and a loose, open collared shirt. He had a black leather jacket casually slung over his shoulder; I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"The entertainment staff," Max sneered, bringing me out of my reverie. "Listen, you guys have your own rules. Teach them whatever dance the want, BUT no touching, no conversations. You guys have your own cabins; I want no funny business this year. Got it?"

The blonde man smirked at him and nodded ever so slightly. Taking that as an ok max brushed past him and left.

"It's the same in all these places isn't it? Some action in the woods maybe, but no conversation! Got to love it eh mate?" One of the entertainment staff staged whispered to the blonde leader.

"Watch it Finn," the tallest waiter snarled at Finn "You got that? What you can and can't touch?" He continued directing his comment toward the leader.

Blondie walked over to the waiter and glared at him "just put the pickle on everybody's plate _collage boy_ and leave the hard thing to me." With that and a sweep of his hand knocking down the carefully placed napkins, the leader strode form the room.

I drew back from the doorway my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't sure why, but I knew I had to meet the tall, mysterious man who just changed my whole life.

I walked into the dinning room that night dressed as I always was, in a conservative dress. My Dad was in suit, my Mom in a skirt suit and Susan in a tight form-fitting dress.

We all walked to our designated table, where Max and the tall waiter I had seen earlier waited. "Chris, Lorelai, Susan, Rory," Max said, seating all of us in turn, "This is your waiter, Dean Forrester, Harvard Law School. Dean treat these people as royalty, give them anything they want."  
And did we get anything we wanted! After dinner we still had a mountain of food left over, even with my Mom and I being the ravenous ladies we usually are.

"Look at all this food! Rory and I made a record tonight and there's still more! How is that possible?" Lorelai exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"I swear you girls eat enough to feed every child in South East Asia!" Chris pushed back his chair and waved over Max who was walking past. "I tell you Max these girls will eat me out of house and home!"

Max chuckled "I wouldn't doubt that. Here I want you to meet my grandson," up walked a tall, lanky man in a blue version of Max's suit. "I would like to introduce my grandson, Marty. He will be attending his second year of Yale this fall, Business management."

"Oh really? Rory's going to Yale in the fall," my father just _has_ to point out. I give my dad a glare and paint a forced smile on my face. Marty smiled back and walked away.

Later that night I was dancing, rather badly, with Marty. I'll admit it right now that I can't dance, I've never learned how to.

The mambo suddenly started playing and Marty got an excited gleam in his eye, grabbed my hand and started dancing, if you can call it that. That's when a flash of color caught my eye.

An: sorry, but I've got to stop there. Well there's a longer chapter what did ya think? Please review and I promise the chapters will get longer once I really get into the story


	4. A swirl of colors

A.N. sorry this took so long to get out I've been busy

Chapter 3: A swirl of color

The swirling of two people instantly caught my attention. There on the dance floor was two of the most amazing dancers I had ever seen. The swirling dancers swung along with the music perfectly. Their steps matched and for the time they were dancing, they were one. Her skirt flung up as her partner, joy dancing in her eyes as she performed the intricate steps, twirled her around.

"Who's that?" I inquired of Marty, nodding my head to the couple dancing in the middle of the floor.

"Hmmm?" For the first time Mary noticed the two dancers. "Oh that's the entertainment people."

_Well duh I knew that, you spoiled rich nerd._ I couldn't help but think. What I really needed to know what their names, or more specifically HIS name. Not that I could just come out and ask it and Marty here isn't any help.

"They need to stop showing off!"

Marty's voice broke through my thoughts. "What do you mean stop? They are wonderful!"

"But that's not going to sell lessons! People want to see simple and easy not complicated and hard."

"Just because you can't do it and don't want to see it doesn't mean nobody else wants to!" With that I ran out the door and into the woods before I said something I really couldn't take back.

I soon found myself walking along a dark path and past a sign saying: STAFF QUARTERS NO GUESTS PLEASE. Beyond the sign came the sound of music playing and becoming curious I started up the path. I soon found myself at a bridge leading to a flight of very steep stairs. At the bottom of the bridge was the bellboy from when we arrived. He was struggling to carry three giant watermelons and I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. My laugh caught his attention, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm taking a walk," I pointed out with more than a little sarcasm. 

"Go back, you shouldn't be here," Ignoring him I grabbed a watermelon and started across the bridge. "Max is going to kill me," He shouted after me, but I simply continued the way I was going, up the stairs.

The bellboy ran out in front of me leading the way. At the top of the seeming endless stairs was a huge cabin like building, from which the music was coming. "Oh by the way I'm Logan."

"Rory."

He nodded and stepped up to a pair of grand entrance doors.

"Ready?"

With that he pushed open the doors and revealed the source of music.

A.N: yes I'm stopping there, for now, but next chapter they will finally interact! And it should be much longer than any previous ones. It is also the chapter that will start to veer away from the movie a lot more. Please review!


End file.
